The present invention relates to cosmetic shaped bodies which dissolve in water to give viscous preparations, and to a coloring method for keratin fibers in which shaped bodies of this type are used.
The human body is nowadays treated in many different ways with cosmetic preparations. Such preparations are formulated in many different forms. Cosmetics are often formulated in the form of aqueous emulsions or gels. However, these conventional preparation forms are often in need of improvement with regard to the storage stability of the formulations, the dosability and the ease of handling. It has therefore on occasion already been proposed to formulate cosmetic products in the form of water-soluble shaped bodies. Thus, for example, bath tablets based on an effervescent system have already been formulated. Under the action of water, such tablets form gases which lead to disintegration of the tablet. In addition, it has been proposed, for example in JP-B-46-004280, to formulate cosmetic tablets using a disintegration auxiliary. However, the resulting preparations are frequently very inhomogeneous and contain small lumps. This problem is of greater importance if, after the dissolution operation of the shaped bodies, viscous preparations or gels are to be obtained.
The object was therefore to optimize the shaped body composition with regard to its dissolution properties in such a way that, as far as possible, homogeneous, viscous or even gelatinous application preparations can be achieved. At the same time, it should be ensured that the constituents of the shaped body which are necessary for this purpose do not adversely affect the cosmetic properties of the resulting application preparation.
Surprisingly, we have now found that certain shaped bodies which comprise a disintegration auxiliary and a thickener satisfy the abovementioned requirements to a high degree.